


Днём, ночью, на рассвете

by WTF_ArslanSenki2016



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WTF Arslan Senki 2016, WTF Kombat 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_ArslanSenki2016/pseuds/WTF_ArslanSenki2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые выдержки из очень личных взаимоотношений величайшего из воинов и хитроумнейшего из стратегов в битвах и в минуты затишья, а также несколько взглядов на сие из их ближайшего окружения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Днём, ночью, на рассвете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Day, Night, and Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632135) by [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde). 



> Перевод - Kortlach (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2940236)

Воздух насквозь пропах кровью.  
Нарсес морщит нос и напряженно сводит брови, одним плавным движением стряхивая вязкую кровь с меча. В осанке видна некая надменность, так держатся все люди благородного происхождения, даже сами того не замечая, и Дариун некоторое время пристально его оглядывает: изгиб поясницы, волну волос, руки, держащие поводья.  
И, удовлетворенный тем, что Нарсес, по всей видимости, не ранен, наконец, громко говорит:  
— Похоже, случайные бродяги, только и всего.  
— Стоило время тратить, — фыркает Нарсес с досадой на лице. Вдоль нижней челюсти у него тянется кровавое пятно, и Дариун едва удерживается от того, чтобы вытереть его, или, пожалуй, размазать ещё ниже, до того самого места, где у Нарсеса сходятся ключицы.  
— Налетели среди бела дня, даже на внезапность не рассчитывали. Тупицы несчастные.  
Они выехали из Пешавара, чтобы самим разведать горную тропу по следам бежавшего Хермеса и убедиться, что в округе не скрываются лузитанские воины. Вместо лузитанцев им попалась кучка бродячих разбойников, которые решили попытать счастья и напали; хотя эта стычка и закончилась, едва начавшись, Дариун заметил, что настроение Нарсеса с каждым мгновением становится всё хуже и хуже.  
Один и тот же человек уже во второй раз обозвал его «горе-художником», поэтому Нарсес сегодня и не в духе.  
— Пора возвращаться к Его Высочеству, — натянув поводья, Дариун поворачивает коня обратно. Где-то в глубинах памяти мелькает мысль о последних словах Бахмана, от этого становится немного грустно, и он качает головой. Сейчас нет времени печалиться, никому. — У нас есть чем заняться.  
Нарсес в ответ невесело смеется.  
— Пока не нашептали чего похуже про то, чем же мы занимаемся здесь в горах, одни, вдвоем, да так долго?  
Дариун останавливается, наклоняет голову, углы рта опускаются вниз, он уже не просто раздражен, а взбешен.  
— Нарсес!  
— Я бы предпочел разобраться с этим, а не с тем, что нам сулят прощальные слова лорда Бахмана, — на него устремляется взгляд, острый, как и ум его обладателя, отчего Дариуну вдруг всё становится ясно, и никуда от этого не деться. — Поспешим назад. Что бы там ни говорил Его Высочество, он совсем юн и, наверное, сейчас очень беспокоится.

А те самые слухи — вроде и не тайна вовсе. В конце концов, воинам всегда нужно чем-то развлечься и занять себя, когда они не на поле брани.  
Гива это бесконечно забавляет, тем более что самим Дариуну и Нарсесу известно, что о них думают. И ни того, ни другого это нисколько не беспокоит; на людях они всё так же цапаются, никого не стесняясь, перебрасываются оскорблениями и едва скрытыми колкостями в спорах, и насмехаются друг над другом. С их манерой выражать взаимную привязанность как-то свыклись уже все — даже Альфрид.  
— А, ладно, — говорит она Гиву, потягиваясь после целого дня в седле, — мне с Дариуном не сравниться, только ведь он — не женщина. Всё равно выйду за Нарсеса, так пускай они…  
Гив вскидывает бровь, слыша, какую ерунду самоуверенно и напоказ несёт Альфрид, сама же понимая, как это глупо. И тут он краем глаза замечает Фарангис: она стоит спиной, высокая, прямая, и глядит вдаль, длинные волосы слегка растрепались после долгой скачки, по плечам рассыпаны чёрные пряди, — Гив улыбается, смирившись со своей судьбой, и, кажется, немного понимает безрассудную Альфрид.  
— А ещё, — самодовольно добавляет та, — Дариун совсем готовить не умеет.  
Эта подначка уже для Элама, очередной повод с ним поcпорить.

Они спят вместе, по-прежнему.  
Нарсес уже и не помнит, как это началось снова. Дариун с ним в постели, так уютно обнимающий его всего и руками, и ногами, большое, надежное, тяжелое тело сверху, их ритмичные движения в ночной тишине — всё, от чего ему пришлось разом отказаться, отправившись в изгнание. Даже тогда, раньше, спать с Дариуном было чем-то вроде игры, наподобие ругани и язвительных словечек, которыми они перекидывались днём. И ничего такого особенного — ведь в весёлых домах предложение было куда шире, и они, по молодости, вовсю старались удовлетворить своё любопытство.  
Что-то изменилось — тогда, в пути, во время их короткого путешествия после поражения при Атропатене.  
Он больше не проводит пальцами вдоль дариунова бедра и не смеется, когда тот вздрагивает. Не ловит его язык, пока в ответ из горла Дариуна не раздастся рык. Просто как-то в дороге они завалились вместе в постель, потому что им хорошо вот так: знать, что есть кто-то, кому можно беззаветно доверять, кто-то близкий, очень давно знакомый, с кем они понимают друг друга лучше всех. Может быть, это оттого, что они на войне. Может быть, оттого, что Нарсесу три года не хватало этой телесной связи. Может быть, оттого, что кожа Дариуна всё ещё пахнет медью, кровью, ржавчиной доспехов, напоминая об их странствии, о том, к чему они стремятся.  
«А может, я влюбился», — мысль забавляет Нарсеса, и он удивляется, что не особо-то и смущён, по сравнению с тем, как бывало прежде.  
Нарсес выпутывается из объятий и ложится на Дариуна сверху, устраивается на нём, восхищаясь чувственным соприкосновением их кожи. Дариун пробуждается, моргает — и медленно, с удовольствием поглаживает Нарсеса по бедру, глядя туманными спросонья глазами.  
— Что, не спится?  
Нарсес прижимает подбородок к ключицам Дариуна, прислушивается, как гудит у того голос в грудной клетке, как отдается подрагиванием в коже.  
— Да просто любопытно, насчёт Серики.  
Дариун испускает тяжкий стон.  
— Нарсес, ну ведь за полночь уже…  
— Разве ты не встретил там кого-то? — Нарсес, склонив набок голову, многозначительно поглядывает на него из-под ресниц. Поднимает палец и тычет Дариуну в бровь, касаясь её кончика, выгнутого под странным углом, — эта черта лица никогда не перестаёт забавлять Нарсеса. — Кого-то красивого, да? Привлекательного?  
Дариун смотрит на него с подозрением: «Ты откуда это взял?»  
— Есть верные источники, — небрежно бросает Нарсес. — И из них мне известно, Дариун, про некоего прекрасного видом воина, или, может, это была принцесса? Я, значит, здесь в Экбатане, весь в борьбе с суровыми обстоятельствами, а ты там — раскрасавиц обаяешь…. — Нарсес уже готов к тому, что Дариун вот-вот с раздраженным вздохом завалит его на спину, хотя завалить не очень-то и просто, если он не поддастся. Так оно и получается. Нарсес, уступив, смеётся, довольный, что Дариун налёг на него всей своей тяжестью, давящей как раз в нужных местах. Тёмные волосы ниспадают вниз, он запускает в них пальцы, притягивая поближе. — Принцесса, а, Дариун?  
— Долго рассказывать, — выдыхает тот, прижимаясь губами совсем вплотную, — Нарсес, да что ж тебе неймётся-то, посреди ночи!  
— Ну, я же сказал, — почти радостно отвечает Нарсес, — любопытно было.  
Дариун горячо целует его в ответ, удивительно нежно придерживая пальцами за скулу, и бормочет какие-то трудно различимые слова, впечатывая их ему в кожу.  
Ночь, как считает Нарсес, слишком длинная, спокойная и тихая, вот и нечего давать Дариуну спать. Сам он любит побаловать себя таким отдыхом и развлечься, пусть даже его партнёр — грубый неуч, не разбирающийся в красотах искусства.

— Как ты думаешь, это правда? — начинает Арслан, и Элам, перестав точить свой короткий меч, оборачивается к принцу, который только что уселся рядом с ним на бревно. В певучем голосе Арслана слышны странные нотки, и Элам вместе с ним смотрит в сторону Дариуна, стараясь понять, о чем же Арслан спрашивает.  
Он видит, как Нарсес размашистым шагом проходит мимо Дариуна, как Дариун бросает на его господина сердитый взгляд, и как на губах у того появляется ухмылка.  
— Ваше Высочество, Вы что, подслушали о чём воины болтают?  
Арслан с виноватым смешком почёсывает пальцем щёку.  
— Ну, должен же я прислушиваться к тому, что говорят мои подданные, только вот…  
Элам хмыкает.  
— Не одобряете такое?  
Они на миг замолкают, и какое-то время слышится лишь упорный скрежет точильного камня по клинку Элама. С тренировочной площадки доносятся выкрики, звон мечей, короткие команды, и Элам прикидывает, не получится ли у него позже пофехтовать с кем-нибудь из бойцов. Или, может быть, Арслан окажет ему такую любезность, они же… друзья, правда? Ведь может Элам рассчитывать на дружеский поединок с Арсланом, если об этом попросить, и…  
— Только вот, — бубнит Арслан уже почти с обидой, — Дариун никогда мне не говорил.  
Элам заливается хохотом.  
— Ну, Ваше Высочество, — говорит он, и веселье слышится в каждом звуке. — Чтоб господин Дариун о таком сказал — да никому и никогда!  
— Но ведь я — его повелитель, — продолжает Арслан, и Элам зажимает рот рукой, стараясь унять смех. Он впервые слышит, как Арслан говорит почти жалобно, точнее даже — ноет. — Мне же важно знать.  
— Так, значит, — отвечает Элам, тихо давясь щекотным хихиканьем, — а Вы сами его спрашивали?  
— А можно?  
— Вы же — его повелитель. — Он поднимает клинок, вглядывается в отблеск солнца на его поверхности. — Он верен прежде всего Вам, Ваше Высочество, и это — навсегда  
Потом Элам осторожно берет меч за лезвие и подает его Арслану рукоятью вперед.  
— Спросите, попытайтесь.  
Улыбка на губах Арслана не сравнится ни с чем. Элам думает, как он юн — какие они оба юные — и в это мгновение понимает, что имел в виду Нарсес, сказавший как-то, чтобы Элам чаще вел себя просто по-мальчишески.  
— Ты прав, — Арслан берется за рукоять не дрогнув, крепко, как надо. — Спасибо тебе, Элам.

И всё-таки личные взаимоотношения между Дариуном и Нарсесом приводят Арслана в полное замешательство.  
— Дариун, вы с ним что, встречаетесь?  
Лучше всего спрашивать вот так, напрямую, сразу переходя к делу. И Арслан действительно доволен, что не мнётся и не запинается, задавая этот неудобный вопрос.  
Дариун издаёт тяжкий вздох:  
— Ну, в общем, обычно…  
Нарсес проходит мимо них быстрым, чётким шагом, полы одежд развеваются за ним по ветру:  
— Не встречаемся. Нет.  
Арслан, по правде говоря, совершенно сбит с толку.  
— А? — Проводив взглядом Нарсеса, удаляющегося, как ни в чём не бывало, своей дорогой, принц оборачивается к Дариуну. — Э?  
Его подданный, кажется, вот-вот начнёт рвать на себе волосы, но вместо этого только подносит руку к лицу и опять глубоко вздыхает, недовольно ворча.  
— Вот вечно он так чудит, что с него взять…  
Арслан хлопает глазами. Ещё раз, и ещё. Медленно произносит:  
— Понятно, — и решает просто обдумать всё на досуге и разобраться в этом позже.

— Так мы с тобой встречаемся, — говорит Дариун, закрывая за собой дверь их комнаты, — или нет?  
Нарсес изящным движением откладывает в сторону кисть и палитру.  
— Встречаться с тем, кто не ценит искусство? Очень мне нужно. — Оборачивается с лёгкой усмешкой на губах, и Дариун сразу видит его ожидающий взгляд. Вздыхает в надежде, что это не очередное заигрывание, вот только Нарсес явно не расположен отвечать ему серьёзно.  
А может, это и к лучшему. Дариун трёт переносицу, прогоняя подступающую головную боль.  
— Ну чего тебе, Нарсес?  
— Как же радует, что ты спросил. — Улыбочка становится совсем чарующей. — Попозируешь мне?

— Пусти меня в бой, — рычит Дариун, и его кулаки на краешке карты сжаты так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
Нарсес отвечает свирепым взглядом — просто потому, что никуда не может деться, видя гневно нахмуренное лицо Дариуна почти вплотную. Чувствуется, как в палатке нарастает напряжение и томительное ожидание повисает в воздухе.  
Арслан поднимает глаза на них двоих, во взгляде видна тревога, но он пока молчит.  
— Нарсес, пошли меня в бой, — это звучит как приказ, и Нарсесу не нравится. От слова «совсем». — Я возьму их на себя, выиграю вам время, Его Высочество сможет перестроить войска и отступить — нельзя, чтобы нас здесь заперли.  
— На верную гибель никого посылать не собираюсь, — Нарсес чеканит каждое слово, не отрывая от него глаз. — Дариун, смотри, в каком мы положении. Держим оборону…  
— А надо — наступать, — перебивает Дариун. Нарсес замечает, как напрягаются его плечи, и понимает, что тот, если понадобится, готов спорить долго. — Войска у нас достаточно. Да я и один против пятидесяти тысяч выйду.  
Не дай Митра. Дариун несёт эту самонадеянную чушь, а Нарсес борется с досадой, стараясь не поддаваться.  
— У них же — сто тысяч.  
Его бесит, когда губы Дариуна изгибаются в ухмылке.  
— Значит, моих сил прибудет вдвое, с твоей-то стратегией. — Одна бровь вызывающе взлетает вверх, и Нарсес в ответ скрипит зубами. — Или способностей поубавилось?  
И, видит Митра, на это Нарсес не может не ответить. Тем более что так говорит Дариун, бесконечно доверяющий уму Нарсеса, тому, как он играет на поле боя, точно в шахматы.  
— Терпеть не могу, — цедит тот, не в силах вынести усмешку Дариуна, которая всё шире и шире. Но мозг уже работает, собирая разномастные кусочки головоломки, складывая их вместе вокруг Дариуна, как вокруг важнейшей фигуры на доске. Нарсес, с досадой и злостью, клокочущими в горле, яростно тычет пальцем ему в грудь. — Ты у меня так легко не отделаешься!  
Раз уж на то пошло, Дариун теперь не просто ухмыляется, а тихо посмеивается.  
— Ну, давай…

Мгновения перед началом битвы — одни из самых любимых в жизни Дариуна. При виде приближающегося вражеского войска будто что-то замирает внутри. Он полностью сосредотачивается, почти так же, как перед поединком с достойным противником — и опасность больше его не волнует, все мысли только о том, что надо сделать, как сократить путь к победе и как её добиться. Спокойствие словно накрывает его, погружая в тихое предвкушение, голова становится ясной, и Дариун чувствует, как весь преображается.  
Эти минуты очень ему дороги.  
— Вот, я своё дело сделал, — раздаётся голос Нарсеса, и Дариун улыбается, слыша нотку заносчивости в его словах.  
Ох уж этот Нарсес, вечно гордящийся тем, что делает, и такой самоуверенный, но, возможно, именно поэтому быть рядом с ним — всегда увлекательно.  
— Я принесу победу Его Высочеству, — отвечает Дариун, поглубже надевая шлем. И почти чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Нарсеса.  
— Будь начеку, а то мало ли что…  
Там — сто тысяч врагов. А с ним — двадцать тысяч его воинов, и этого достаточно.  
Дариун усмехается  
— С твоей стратегией только начеку и держись.  
— А то как же! — хмыкает Нарсес. — Удачи тебе, Дариун.  
Зачем ему какая-то удача? Есть, как всегда, продуманный и искусный план Нарсеса, которому нужно следовать, и он уверен — как в Нарсесе, так и в своих способностях. Конечно, вслух Дариун такого не говорит, — зачем льстить своему или его самолюбию — а вместо этого отвечает просто: «Спасибо».  
Нарсес разворачивается и уходит, в светлых одеждах, ярко освещенных солнцем.  
Враг уже близко.

— Ты уж постарайся не огорчать её слишком сильно, — говорит Фарангис, пригубив чашу, и Нарсес в недоумении глядит на неё. Она молча кивает в сторону Альфрид, которая, как обычно, очень занята перепалкой с Эламом. Нарсес со стоном косится на Дариуна, покашливающего из вежливости, чтобы скрыть смех.  
— Да нет у меня никаких таких намерений, это всё она…  
— Да, я знаю, — уголок губ Фарангис чуть вздрагивает и приподнимается вверх. — И она тоже знает, просто молода ещё.  
— Она сильна и полна надежд, — добавляет Дариун, уставившись в вино, водоворотом кружащееся в его кубке. Нарсес хватает бутыль, собираясь сегодня упиться сильней чем обычно, лишь бы не слушать подобных разговоров.  
— Ну, тебе же не впервой разбивать женские сердца!  
Нарсес едва не проливает вино из поднятого им кубка.  
— Говорите, я должен запретить ей мечтать?  
— Именно мечты дадут ей силу, — отвечает Фарангис, и Нарсес с почти благоговейным страхом смотрит на её руки, которые не дрожат, несмотря на бессчётные чаши, выпитые у него на глазах. — Ты всё понял правильно.  
— Нарсес со своими детками не справляется, как всегда, — давится смехом Дариун.  
— Кто бы говорил, о великий оберегатель наследника, сверх меры обеспокоенный всего лишь порезом от бумаги, — напоминает ему Фарангис, от чего Дариун чуть ли не захлёбывается и весь обливается вином. Нарсес в знак уважения к жрице поднимает свой кубок.  
Та в ответ воздевает вверх бутыль.

Нарсес уже и не помнит, кто сказал ему это, а может быть, он сам где-то прочел, но строчка прочно врезалась ему в память: Бесчисленные звёзды над нами — души тех, кто покинул этот мир, они всё ещё смотрят с высоты на живущих, и со временем станут судьями их поступков.  
Небо сегодня ясное.  
Он шагает через дверь на балкон, неслышно ступая босиком по леденеющим ночью белым плиткам. Складки свободной одежды — его единственной защиты от холода — тянутся за ним по полу и отлетают назад, позволяя ветру пробраться под ткань.  
Тот, кто ему нужен, стоит, облокотившись о перила, и, задрав голову, смотрит в небо.  
Нарсес зовет:  
— Дариун! — и это имя так легко слетает с языка, что ветер будто вот-вот подхватит и унесет каждый тихий слог. Его всё же слышат: Дариун на какой-то миг замирает, оборачивается, ищет глазами.  
Взгляд теплеет, встретившись со взглядом Нарсеса.  
— Что, разбудил?  
Нарсес молчит. Вместо ответа быстро, в три шага, приближается к Дариуну, протягивает руку и прикладывает к его щеке, большим пальцем вдоль скулы. Кожа холодит ладонь, наверное, Дариун уже довольно долго простоял снаружи. Тот закрывает глаза и жмётся к касающейся его руке. С губ срывается вздох, слышный едва-едва, только Нарсесу, который тут же двигается вперед, притягивает Дариуна поближе и, склонившись, прижимается губами к его губам.  
Сильные руки обвиваются вокруг талии Нарсеса, притискивают вплотную. Пальцы замирают, устраиваются на пояснице, хватка крепче, чем он ожидал, и тогда Нарсес надолго растягивает их поцелуй, чтобы в этом всего лишь ободряющем прикосновении не осталось тёмного ночного вожделения. Он доволен, когда чувствует просто вздох Дариуна на своих губах, пьёт его дыхание, а потом, наконец, отрывается от его рта, теперь касаясь губами того места на лице, которое мгновение назад трогал большим пальцем.  
— Две тысячи погибших, — шепчет Дариун.  
Только в сегодняшней битве. Нарсес закрывает глаза, слегка щекочет ему ресницами щёку.  
— Не бери ответственность на себя одного.  
Он чувствует, как Дариун тяжело сглатывает.  
— Это же я вёл их в бой.  
— Под мою музыку, — возражает ему Нарсес. Как же он ненавидит это, ненавидит считать потери, потому что на войне, какую прекрасную стратегию ни выдумай, убитых меньше не становится. Нарсес упирается подбородком в плечо Дариуна, смотрит на сверкающие в чистом небе звёзды и задумывается, не появилось ли сегодня в вечернем небе тысячи две новых.  
— Не думай об этом, — шепчет он Дариуну. — Не то рехнёшься, и прощай, наш величайший из марзбанов, кем я тогда командовать буду?  
Не думать, повторяет Нарсес про себя, как заклинание, к которому привык с тех пор, как снова окунулся в водоворот войны и политики, поставив все свои умения на службу Арслану. Каждая шахматная фигура на доске во время его игры ведёт за собой тысячи других, невидимых, — конных и пеших воинов, поливающих врага стрелами и встречающих его мечами. Уже и не счесть, сколько таких невидимых фигур отправлено им на гибель, и он не может позволить себе думать об этом.  
Что-то он совсем запутался.  
— Не думай, — гулко вторит ему Дариун в самое ухо. — Не надо.  
Но подобные ночи — редкость. А подобные мысли посещают их ещё реже: на полях сражений чувства притупляются, и вражеское войско видится не людьми, а только безликим множеством. Нарсес спрашивает себя, стоит ли им вообще размышлять о таком. Ведь это подтверждает, что он, сперва по-человечески задумавшись о своих замаранных кровью руках, затем снова возвращается на низменный, звериный путь.  
— М-м-м, — Нарсес перебирает пальцами тёмные пряди, ниспадающие на спину Дариуна, рассыпает их из руки, а потом, явно на что-то намекая, дёргает того за штаны. — Пойдем в постель?  
Он видит, как уголки губ Дариуна ползут вверх в улыбке.  
— Соскучился?  
Нарсес отвечает с капризной гримаской.  
— Не могу без моего человека-печи. — Это лишь наполовину шутка, потому что под одеялом Дариун и вправду как никто другой пышет жаром, мгновенно нагревая простыни своей немалой массой. — Комната-то вся выстудилась.  
— Да уж вижу, тебе только моё тело и нужно.  
В ответ — милейшая улыбка Нарсеса.  
— Ну а как же?

С наступлением рассвета вдоль горизонта робко проглядывают алые и оранжевые полосы, постепенно прогоняя холод зимней ночи, ещё стелющийся по земле.  
Пока не настолько светло, чтобы вставать, но Нарсес выбирается из дариуновых объятий и из-под одеяла, следя взглядом за первыми солнечными лучами, пробивающимися сквозь тонкую занавеску. Смотрит молча и долго, сонного тумана у него в голове как не бывало, а Дариун уже легонько треплет его за волосы.  
— Рано ещё.  
Нарсес поворачивается и видит уставившиеся на него медно-жёлтые глаза — сна уже ни в одном. Выспаться им вообще-то удается не часто.  
— Как там говорится, Дариун: «Солнце встаёт — заботы несёт…»  
Тот берёт загрубевшими пальцами концы спутанных волос Нарсеса, подносит их к губам, целует, вдыхая его запах.  
— И с ними — ответственность.  
— Его Высочество будет вскорости ждать тебя.  
И всё же никто из них не двигается с места. Только когда утреннее тепло согревает все уголки их комнаты, когда ранние лучи солнца набирают достаточно силы, чтобы залить светом всю их постель, когда в замке Пешавар начинает слышаться суета принимающихся за дела рабов, Дариун, наконец, поднимается и садится.  
Нарсес смотрит, как одеяло соблазнительно сползает, оголяя плечи Дариуна, и борется с отчаянным желанием взяться за кисть. Если даже запечатлеть такое на холсте, Дариун вряд ли оценит, потому как — невежда. Только время зря терять…  
Он всё-таки старается придвинуться к Дариуну поближе, прижимается плечом к его плечу и кладёт на него голову. Тёмные пряди смешиваются со светлыми, ярко оттеняя друг друга в тёплых солнечных лучах, и Нарсес несколько мгновений любуется этой красотой, в тишине, которую нарушают лишь лёгкие звуки дыхания и наполняют их с Дариуном запахи.  
Затем отстраняется и говорит:  
— Иди.  
Дариун встаёт, покидая тепло и покой их постели. Завязывает волосы в тугой хвост на затылке, надевает свое повседневное платье — белые штаны, потом черную безрукавку. Одежда понемногу скрывает тело, мускулы перекатываются под кожей, и когда, наконец, на плечи ложится тёмный плащ, Нарсес снова видит перед собой величайшего из воинов.  
Сегодня утром, как и вчера. Как каждое утро.  
Этим своим правом он не хочет делиться ни с кем.  
— Элам сейчас придёт, — говорит Дариун, обернувшись, глаза у него суровые, от ночной нежности не осталось и следа. Он готов начать день.  
— Скоро увидимся.  
Нарсес хмыкает.  
— Смотри, не натвори там чего, пока я ещё не встал.  
— Если что и случится — сам справлюсь.  
Остановившись у кровати, он наклоняется и легонько касается губами лба Нарсеса.  
Дариун молча выходит из комнаты, а Нарсес снова поворачивается к окну, из которого теперь бьёт яркий свет поднимающегося всё выше солнца.  
— Ну, наверное, и мне уже пора.


End file.
